La trampa hacia Lucy
by NatsuLuffy8
Summary: Lucy estaba en su casa cundo le llego una carta que decia que tenia que ir ella sola a un sitio, allí un hombre misteriosos la atrapo y hio que fuera NAtsu a salvarla
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es un crossover inspirado después del paso de los 7 siete años y One Piece cuando se reencuentran pasado los 2 años, . Espero que os guste el primer capitulo.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, y One piece tampoco me pertenece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**

**LA TRAMPA HACÍA LUCY**

El tiempo pasa en Magnolia, pero parece que Lucy no puede dormir:

Esa carta, que significa, no quiero ir pero… Si no voy los harán daño. Iré decididamente iré, pase lo que pase.

Al día siguiente…

¿Habéis visto a Lucy?- dice Natsu extrañado-.

Aye! ¿La habéis visto?

No, ella no me dijo nada, se habrá dormido.- Dice Levy.-

Aye! Seguro, necesita dormir sus horas, pesa mucho.- Dice Happy muy feliz.-

Como te escuche te va a pegar.- Dice Gray sonriendo.-

Si, jaja.- Dice el chico de pelo rosado.-

En otro lugar…

Mmm… En la carta decía que tenía que pasar por aquí y justo aquí habría una cueva.-Dice Lucy extrañada.-

¡JAJAJA!

¿Quién es, quien anda ahí?- Dice Lucy asustada hacía donde venia el sonido.-

Al final has venido, no sabía que una chica como tú vendría, eres más valiente de lo que pensaba.

¿Quién eres, y que quieres de mi?

¡JAJAJAAJA! Soy el que te escribió la carta, suerte que has entendido, si no tus amigos sufrirían mucho, ¡JAJAJA! Ahora te abriré la cueva, espera.

Pasado un rato Lucy, asustada, vio que un pasadizo secreto se abría detrás de una roca enorme.

Esto está muy oscuro. Haber Lucy, piensa, piensa, como podría hacer fuego, algún espíritu…Si por lo menos Natsu estuviera aquí…

Tranquila Lucy… Yo encenderé la luz de la cueva.-Dijo otra vez la voz aquella.-

Gracias, ¿pero dime porque me haces venir hasta aquí?

Ya lo sabrás JAJAJA.

La risa de aquella voz le daba mucho miedo a Lucy pero sabía que si salía de ese lugar los del gremio podrían sufrir mucho. Lucy llego a una pequeña sala de esa cueva, la cual estaba más iluminada que las demás, la voz volvió a hablar pero esta vez un cuerpo salió de ella.

Lucy, por fin JAJAJA, tan bella como siempre, serás mi esposa, espero que no hayas perdido la virginidad, pero piensa que lo harás con migo seré el primero JAJAJA, pero antes tengo que matar a alguien.- La voz era de un chico, tenía el pelo negro y llevaba un sombrero de paja.-

¿Qué dices, por eso, querías que viniera aquí sola? ¡No haré nada contigo y no mataras a nadie!.- Dijo Lucy muy asustada chillando.-

¿¡Qué no?! Living clay, cage(arcilla viva, jaula en ingles).

Al decir esas palabras una jaula de arcilla, cayó sobre Lucy y Lucy cada vez mas asustada.

¡¿Qué has hecho!? ¡Déjame salir de aquí!

Te acuerdas ese correo, en el cual te envié una pulsera, seguro que se la has dado a quien yo sé, y si es así, lo podré matar con facilidad. ¿A quién se la has dado Lucy?

Nunca te lo diré.

Estas segura… ¡Living Clay, stings!( Arcilla viva, cuerdas)

¡¿He que son estas cuerdas?!- Dijo chillando.- Ya se, llamaré a cáncer seguro que las corta.- Pensó Lucy.- Puerta del cangrejo ábrete, Cancer.

JAJAJA, me haces risa niña, por esa razón me gustas.

¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? Porque no salió cáncer.- se preguntaba ella misma.- Deberán ser estas cuerdas, no tendria que haberme dejado enganchar por estas cuerdas.

Living Clay, cross( arcilla viva, cruz). Ahora sí que no te podrás escapar y podre hacer lo que quiera contigo, Lucy.

Ya sé, are una sexy pose.- pensó ingeniosamente.- Pero no puedo moverme.- Su entusiasmo se quedo a cero al saber que no podía moverse.-

Suerte que traes contigo la pulsera si no tendría que haber ido a buscarla. ¡Ahora dámela!

Te la daría encantada pero no puedo moverme, suéltame por favor, no vas a dejar que una chica tan bella como yo este atada así ¿verdad?

¡Tú te crees que soy tonto! Tranquila ya te quito yo la pulsera.

Le quito la pulsera y el aprovecho para tocarle el pecho a lo que Lucy no el gusto nada.

¡No me toques el pecho! Pervertido.

JAJAJA, te tocaré el pecho y mas JAJAJA, pero puede que no lo haga si viene alguien, alguien a quien tú conoces muy bien.

Alguien que conozca muy bien... Podría a ser… No, para que quiere que sea él.

Natsu si, es Natsu.

¡En serio!.- Lo dijo con ojos como platos.-

Esta enamorada de él, lo mataré y podré descansar en paz.

Yo enamorada de el jaja no me agás reír y a mas el no vendrá aquí no sabe ni que estoy aquí.

Por eso tengo la pulsera. ¿Se la diste a Natsu quizás?

Si, en la carta ponía que se la tenía que dar a él.

Pues, estas pulseras son como walkie talkies.

Ahhh podría ser que así el pudiera contactar con Natsu y así, que él no vendiera con migo para poder defenderme. Es muy listo este tipo.- Pensó ella.

En Magnolia…

Natsu estaba preocupado por Lucy porque no la había visto en todo el día y últimamente estaba muy rara, así que decidió ir a su casa con Happy. Una vez en su casa.

¿Lucy? ¿Donde estas?

Aye! Donde estas Lucy. Mira Natsu que encontré.

Happy encontró un papel donde había escrito:

Natsu, Happy, seguro que estáis en mi casa, así que os dejo esta carta, he ido a un sitio no podéis venir tengo que ir sola, así que no vengáis y no os preocupéis por mí.

Posdata: No miréis mi ropa interior.

WOW , como sabia que miraríamos la ropa interior.- dijo Natsu.-

Aye! Es adivina.

Pero aun así, no puedo estar tranquilo.

RIING RIING

Natsu tu pulsera está sonando.

Ahhh ¿y cómo va?

No sé, toca esto, que parece un botón.

Vale.

Eres Natsu.- Dijo el hombre que tenia a Lucy presa.

Si, ¿quién eres?

Tengo a Lucy atrapada, si no quieres que le haga nada ven.

Pues vamos, no dejare que le hagas nada.

Natsu! No vengas es una trampa te quiere matar.- Era la voz de Lucy muy débil.-

¡Lucy!.- Dijeron Natsu y Happy a la misma vez muy preocupados.

Cállate, niñata estúpida!

Porque tu lo digas. Natsu Happy no vengáis!

**Esta es mi primer crossover y su primer capítulo, espero que os guste ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esto es un crossover inspirado después del paso de los 7 siete años y One Piece cuando se reencuentran pasado los 2 años, . Espero que os guste el primer capitulo.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, y One piece tampoco me pertenece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**

Siguiendo la comunicación con el walkie talkie en la cueva el tipo misterioso parecía muy enfadado

Se oye un fuerte sonido como si hubieran tirado una piedra o algo así.

Cállate ya niña!

¿Que le has hecho a Lucy? Maldito, como vaya para ya…

Déjalo Natsu no vengas, te quiere matar. - Dijo Lucy, aunque su voz era muchísimo más débil y temblorosa.

¡Vamos Happy en marcha!

¡NATSU! ¡Si viene alguien más a parte de tú y tu gato le quito la virginidad con una maza de pinchos de hierro! - Dijo aquel hombre muy cabreado.

Tu solo atrévete a hacerle un rasguño. Va Happy.

La comunicación había acabado y Natsu estaba todavía más preocupado, Happy lo cogió y se puso en marcha.

¡Va Happy en marcha!

Pero un momento Natsu donde vamos.

Ahhh… Es verdad. - Dijo escupiendo fuego de la boca y moviendo los brazos como un loco.

Así paso un día Natsu seguía sin pensar como buscaría a Lucy cuando de repente una olor a carne apareció y Natsu fue a ver que era. Era Erza con un vestido de cocinera, decía que siempre había querido hacer una barbacoa al aire libre por la noche, era algo como su sueño, allí también estaban, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Juvia, Gajeel, y Lily.

Mmmm…. Qué buena olor a comida, y más a comida hecha con fuego, que hambre.- Dijo Natsu hambriento, el no había podido comer en todo el día y su estomago estaba vacío.

¡Aye! Erza podemos coger un trozo de carne.

Vosotros atreveos a tocarlos, sin que os de permiso y sabréis como se sienten estos trozos de carne al estar quemándose. - Dijo Erza con una mirada intimidante.

¡Aye! - Dijeron Happy y Natsu a la vez.

Que haces aquí acaso Erza te ha invitado? Eh - Dijo Gray para chinchar a Natsu.

¿Y qué pasa si estoy aquí eh? - Dijo Natsu con el mismo tono de voz que Gray.

Dios que infantiles. - Dijo Charle mientras veía que la cara de Erza estaba cambiando.

¡Queréis parar! ¡Habéis hecho que le ponga azúcar a la carne en vez de sal!- Dijo pegando un coscorrón a Natsu y Gray a la vez.

¡Aye!- Dijo Natsu intimidado y con un chichón en la cabeza.

No lo volveremos a hacer Erza.- Dijo Gray, este también con un chichón en la cabeza.

¡Ara que lo pienso, ya sabéis donde esta Lucy?- dijo Wendy preocupada.- Fuisteis a su casa y no volvisteis.

No, no tenemos ni idea donde esta.- Dijeron Natsu y Happy a la vez moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Gray- sama no se desnude.- dijo Juvia sonrojándose.

Ah, como dem…

¡Pervertido, hielitos! - Dijo Natsu.

¡¿Que has dicho ojos de puntiagudos!?

¡Qué os he dicho!- Dijo Erza todavía más cabreada pegándoles una ostia tan fuerte que los dejo K.O. y con pajaritos volando encima de sus cabezas.

Pasado un rato Erza fue a repartir la comida, a trozos iguales, Natsu a parte de la comida también, cogió un palo y hizo fuego y Gajeel se comió la barbacoa. A lo cual ya hubo otra pelea.

¡GAJEEL, MALDITO! ¡TE HAS COMIDO MI BARBACOA! - Dijo Erza como una loca.- ¡Ahora veras!

Tra… tranquila, yo te compro una nue….

¡Gajeel!

Dijo Lily, preocupado, pues le había pegado Erza tal ostia que los ojos de Gajeel se quedaron en blanco.

M… mi… mi barbacoa, con lo que me costó conseguirla, era una barbacoa especial.- Dijo Erza con lagrimas exagerando. - Tuve que darle un beso a la mejilla a Ichiya :'(, esta barbacoa valía 1.000.000 de jewel y Ichiya me la dio por un beso en la mejilla. Y tú te la has comido :'(.

Tranquila Erza-san, tampoco es para tanto.- dijo Wendy intentando consolarla.

¡Que no es para tanto? Cada vez que pienso en ese hombre( le recorrió un escalofrió a Erza).

Natsu se empezó a reír a lo que Erza no pudo soportar y le pego otra ostia que lo dejo tísico.

¡Natsu! - Dijo Happy.

Al cabo de un rato, a Happy le vino una idea en la cabeza, que habían llegado ahí gracias al olfato de Natsu y que también podrían encontrar a Lucy gracias al olfato de Natsu.

Natsu…- Dijo flojo Happy.- Ven, ven.

¿Que quieres Happy?

Pues, que, gracias a tu olfato llegamos aquí y que podríamos hacer lo mismo con Lucy.

Es verdad! Eres un genio.

¡Pues va Happy, estoy encendido!

¡Pero no chilles!

¡Pero si eres tu el que a chillado ahora!

¡Ya lo sé pero para que no chillaras!

¡Tú has chillado más fuerte!

¡No tu!

¡Tú!

¿De qué habláis? He chicos.

Dijo Gray chafardeando, a lo que Happy y Natsu no le contestaron y se fueron volando.

**Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo, sé que no tiene mil palabas pero se acerca mucho ^^ , saldrán cosas NaLu y también aparecerán otras cosas, por ahora es muy fairy tail.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por la espera, ^^, me costó hacerlo porque, con el instituto no tenía bastante tiempo, pero la imaginación siempre la tengo asi que espero que este cap sea tan interesante como el anterior.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, y One piece tampoco me pertenece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**

En el capítulo anterior:

Dijo Gray chafardeando, a lo que Happy y Natsu no le contestaron y se fueron volando.

Mientras Natsu y Happy iban a buscar a Lucy, allí en la barbacoa estaban todos muy extrañados.

Ah, donde habrán ido esos dos?- Dijo Gray, pues el tenía también ganas de ir.

No vamos a dejar que vayan solos verdad?- Dijo Erza.

¿Pero donde van?- Dijo Wendy.

Creo que han ido a buscar a Lucy, escuche algo mientras conversaban- Dijo Gray.

Pues vamos, no dejaremos que estén solos- dijo Erza.

Ja- Dijo Gajeel, con su risa.- Se creen que son los más fuertes, no? Vamos va, seguro que volando iremos más rápido, pero el problema es que nada mas esta el gato de la mocosa y Lily.

A quien llamas el gato de la mocosa?- dijo charle molesta.- Tenia un plan pero ahora no os lo diré.

Mientras tanto Natsu y Happy:

Que es esta cueva Natsu?

No lo sé, creo que deberíamos entrar, parece sospechosa.

¡Aye sir! Esta muy oscura con tus llamas seguro que vemos en el interior.

Otra vez en la barbacoa de Erza:

Charle cuenta- Dijo Erza.

Mm(dijo como si fuera un sí) Wendy y yo buscaremos la cueva volando y Lily cogerá a Erza para que venga con nosotros, mientras tanto, como Gajeel también tiene muy buen olfato, estará a bajo, con Juvia y Gray.

A mí me parece bien, estaré con Gray sama.- Dijo Juvia alegre.

Y porque no voy yo con Lily por el aire? Eh.- Dijo Gajeel muy molesto, pues a él le encantaba estar con su gato.

Porque tu pesas más que Wendy, así iremos más ligeros y más rápido.- Dijo Charle.

¿Me estas llamado gordo?

No, te estoy llamando grande.

Pues bueno, haremos este plan y si a alguien le parece mal que me lo diga.- Dijo Erza con cara de mala leche. Alguna Objeción?

No.- Dijeron todos a la vez.

Se pusieron en marcha, Natsu y Happy ya habían llegado donde estaba Lucy. La vio tan herida, que no pudo aguantar y fue corriendo a verla.

Lucy, que te ha pasado?- Dijo Natsu, preocupado.

Na… Natsu has venido.- Dijo con la voz débil y lagrimas en los ojos, pues estaba muy herida, pero al ver a Natus se puso un poco roja.

Se gussssstan mutuamente.- Dijo Happy.

Ellos dos lo ignoraron, bueno Natsu.

Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta! Bueno a ti te gusta Charle…- dijo la rubia, con cara intimidante.

¿Quien te ha hecho esto Lucy?

¡Aye!

Un hombre de pelo negro y con sombrero de paja, al principio parecía bueno, pero luego… Pose una magia rara, algo de arcilla, puede crear lo que se con su magia arcilla.

Le hare cenizas.

¿A si? Me harás cenizas, eso tendré que verlo.- Dijo el hombre de pelo negro y sombrero de paja.

¿Es ese Lucy?- Dijo Happy.

Si.

¿Me vais a atacar? ¡Eso abra que verlo!

Estoy encendido.

En otro lugar.

Charle, Erza, Lily, creo que ese es el lugar donde ha ido Happy y Natsu, huele mucho a ellos.- Dijo Wendy, con tono inteligente.

Pues vamos para allá. Dijo erza.

No, Erza-san tenemos que buscar a los demás i decírselo.

Tranquila Wendy.- dijo Lily.- Erza y yo iremos y vosotros id a buscar los demás.

¡Vale!

Dijo Charle, pues ella no quería ir a la cueva solamente con Wnedy y sabia que Erza y Lily son muy fuertes no les pasaría nada. En la cueva.

Vigila Natsu! Es peligroso.- Dijo Lucy preocupada.

¿Es que no confías en él?- Dijo el pequeño gato azul muy orgulloso.

Allá vamos! Puño del dragón de fuego

Living clay, wall (muro).

Un muro hizo que se protegiera del ataque de Natsu, a lo que el chico de sombrero de paja aprovecho para contraatacar.

¡Living clay, cage! (jaula)- Dijo el chico del sombrero, haciendo lo mismo que hizo con Lucy, la primera vez que la vio.

Natsu, vigila, esa arcilla hace que no puedas usar magia, creo.-Dijo la rubia, con cara de decepción.-

Podrías haberlo dicho antes, aunque intentare salir!

Es Lucy, Natsu ya sabes cómo es.- Dijo Happy cayéndole una gota en la cabeza.-

No te esfuerces, no podrás abrirla.- Dijo el del sombrero de paja.

Aliento del dragón de fuego.- Natsu izo el ataque pero no funciono:- Arggg, tenía razón Lucy, no puedo usar magia.

Living caly, stings. Ara sí que no te podrás escapar chico dragón.

O no, Natsu estamos perdidos, ahora seguro que te pondrá en la cruz como izo con migo.

¡Y yo que! Que maligna que eres Lucy.

Living clay, cross.

Natsu que puesto de la misma manera que Lucy, ahora el único libre era Happy. Mientras tanto Erza:

Lily, no crees que es por ese lugar.

¿Por ese ya hemos pasado no?

Argggg, esto es un laberinto.

I en otro lugar:

Gray, todos, ya hemos encontrado a Lucy, está en una cueva. Seguidme.- Dijo Wendy-.

Que te crees mocosa que yo no sé donde están?

No hables así a Wendy.- Dijo charle.

Juvia quería pasar con Gray-sama pero estos 3 hombres no nos dejan pasar.

O ya veo, entonces….

¡Dejad de hablar malditos!- Dijo uno de los hombres, este tenía tres catanas y un traje verde.

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, ya seguiré poniendo por ahora sale muy poco one piece, pero insisto ya pondré mas one piece jajaj, espero que os haiga gustado.**


End file.
